narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fearsome Battle: Haru vs Kane
It was a sunny day in the village of Ryūgakure. A traveller was int he village as he was looking for a place to stay and spend the night. He was going to a ramen shop to get some food to eat as he was so tired from his travels. He had his faithful crow on his shoulder as he entered the shop and ordered some food. Kane, had returned to Ryūgakure from retrieving a new summon from Girisha's Secrets. "Ah! Home sweet home! The ramen is smelling just the way I like it, Kyotsu must whipping it up just how I like!" Kane stated as he miraculously headed towards the ramen shop. As Kane stepped into Kyotsu's Ramen Shop, he was instantly noticed by the owner. "Kane Soga! Where have ya been! Ever since you've been gone I haven't been able to get a good laugh in, especially since Sigma got that butler." Kyotsu stated in a mildly mannered tone. "Had to get more things done, you know me! Fix me up your worst!" Kane shouted, with a big smile on his face. Haru finished his food. "Thank you" he said to the owner as he paid for his food. Haru then walked out of the Ramen shop, he was going to look for rooms for rent to stay there for a night or so. "My worst for Kane Soga, right here!" Kyotsu stated, and Kane instantly dug in. "Hey Kane, you know that there man is a foreigner, you should check him out." Requested a ninja to the left of Kane. Instantly Kane lost his appetite, reached into his pocket and laid 1,000 Ryō on the counter and walked towards the man. As Haru was walking away he was surprised by the man who stood in front of him as he didn't know the man's objective so he stayed on his guard. "May I help you, gentlemen?" asked Haru with eyes as cold as ice it was like he is a monster as his amazing chakra reserves made him very fearful. "Oi, yes! See, a few of my fellow villagers are a bit suspicious of who you are! So i'll ask you one time. State you name, village, and reason you have here in the Land of Dragons without any consent. "My name is Haru Hyūga and I am known as Karasu I came from Konoha and I am just a wanderer looking to rest here for a while before he can continue his trip." said Haru to Kane. Kane rubbed his head, for a second. "Where is your consent from Konoha. Ryūgakure, and Konohgakure aren't on good terms if I remember correctly. Secondly who is this "he" you speak of. No one around here seems to even know you." "I know, because this isn't my my village I am just a traveller passing by. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Haru. "A problem you ask?" Kane stated as he pulled his blade half way out of it's sheath. "As the Ryūkage's Bodyguard, I'll ask you to leave once." "I will fight you that's for sure but, I don't want the villagers to get hurt so why don't we take this somewhere else?" said Haru. "Our villagers getting hurt? Ha, everyone here is a fighter!" Kane stated as he fully drew his sword towards Haru. "Now shall we begin?" The Battle Begins Haru threw three shuriken towards Kane in hope of distracting him then he used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get behind him in an instant and he threw a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. Haru activated the tag when it was close enough to Kane. A small smile emerged on Kane's face, when suddenly sand traveled from the gourd on his back, and incased him within it. The explosive exploded leaving no damage done to Kane. Part of the prison that covered his face began to crumble off. "Nice attempt, but weak things like that won't be able to stop me." Kane stated, as he lifted his fingers and made a hand seal, suddenly sand traveled from the incasing, and a cloud of sand formed over Haru. From the ground, sand wrapped around Haru's feet and ankles. As it did so, the sand showered over Haru. "What he can control sand?!" Haru thought to himself as he was shocked to discover his opponent's ability which will change Haru's fighting style in his battle. Haru quickly Sunk into the ground in order to avoid the sand which was going to rain on his head. Haru then appeared from underground a fair distance away from Kane he then made the (snake) hand seal "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" he said as he spit a huge amount of water from his mouth making a giant wave that flooded the entire area and created a water battlefield. Haru stood on the water as he kept his distance from Kane "Byakugan" he said. Before the water hit him, Kane jumped into the air, and landed on a platform of sand, he could use to move around in the air with. "Byakugan is it?" "Don't run...it's just a friendly fight is all." Kane stated as he rushed towards Haru. As he rushed towards Haru, he made shuriken, kunai, and other weapons out of sand, and launched them at him. Haru quickly made the shadow clone hand seal "Kage Bunshin" he said. The shadow clone held his hand in front of him as the sand weapons were headed towards him "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu" he said as a water mirror appeared from his hand and reflected the weapons back at Kane. Haru concentrated on Kane's chakra points and made some hand seals as he said "Burn!". "Suddenly being thrown into a pit of fire...this spells out genjutsu." Kane thought to himself, while willing a kunai out cutting across the front of his hand, freeing him of the genjutsu. "That was more than obvious" He stated, making a few hand seals, and summoning a Dragon already transformed. As Kane almost feel to the ground, the dragon swooped and put Kane on his back. "Thanks Atlas...Now for me to begin the operation." Kane snapped his fingers, and a violent fall of water falls on top of Haru.